nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Link
Erscheinungsbild 'Link ' ist der Held der Spielreihe The Legend of Zelda. Seine Markenzeichen, die er in bisher jedem Spiel hatte, sind das grüne Gewand mitsamt einer Zipfelmütze und die spitzen Ohren, die jeder Bewohner Hyrules besitzt. Außerdem trägt er sein Schwert in der linken Hand (außer in der Wii-Version von Twilight Princess). Link ist meist ein ca. 10-18 jähriger Junge mit blonden Haaren. Er trägt einen grünen Anzug, der unter anderem eine ebenfalls grüne Zipfelmütze beinhaltet. Zudem trägt er ein Schwert und einen Schild bei sich. Diese können in den verschiedenen Spielen in verschiedenen Variationen auftreten. Im Laufe seiner Abenteuer erhält Link viele verschiedene Items, mit denen er seine Reisen bestreitet. Darunter befinden sich zum Beispiel ein Bumerang, Bomben oder auch der Fanghaken. Diese Gegenstände verstaut der Held unter seinem Schild. Wo genau, weiß man bis zum heutigen Tag nicht. Bekannte Freunde Link traf in seinen Abenteuern eine Vielzahl an Manschen, die ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite standen. Feinde Link traf in seinen Abenteuern aber auch eine Vielzahl an Wesen, die ihm feindlich gesinnt waren. Biografie Da keine feste Chronolie der Geschehnisse in den Zelda-Spielen angegeben wird, sind die Spiele nach dem Erscheinungsdatum sortiert. The Legend of Zelda (Spiel) Ganon, Prinz der Dunkelheit, dringt in das Königreich Hyrule ein und raubt das Triforce-Fragment der Kraft. Um zu verhindern, dass Ganon ein weiteres Fragment erringen und somit weiter an Macht gewinnen kann, zerbricht Prinzessin Zelda ihr Triforce-Fragment der Weisheit in acht Teile und verteilt diese über das ganze Land, bevor Ganon sie in einen Kerker einsperrt. Der junge Link muss alle acht Triforce-Teile finden und vereinen, um mit dessen Macht die Prinzessin zu befreien. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Vor tausenden von Jahren begann das Böse das Königreich Hyrule zu dominieren. Ein nach göttlicher Macht strebender Zauberer belegt Zelda mit einem Bann und sie fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Um diesen Bann zu brechen, muss Link durch das ganze Land reisen, die finsteren Tempel aufsuchen und sechs Zauberkristalle in die dortigen Statuen einsetzen, um schließlich den siebten Palast betreten zu können, wo sich das Triforce des Mutes befindet. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Der böse Ganon, in Gestalt des Zauberers Agahnim, versucht das Siegel zu brechen, welches ihn in der Schattenwelt, dem ehemaligen Goldenen Land, gefangen hält. Dazu schließt er die Nachfahren der Weisen, die einst das Siegel schufen, darunter auch Prinzessin Zelda, in Kristalle ein und hält sie in der Schattenwelt gefangen. Link muss zunächst drei Amulette, das Masterschwert und eine Mondperle in den Tempeln Hyrules finden, um schließlich alle sieben Mädchen aus der Schattenwelt zu befreien. Zusammen mit den Weisen macht er sich auf, Ganon zu besiegen und das heilige Triforce zurückzugewinnen. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Während einer Seereise erleidet Link aufgrund eines Sturmes Schiffbruch und strandet auf der Insel Cocolint. Er wird bewusstlos am Strand von einem jungen Mädchen mit dem Namen Marin gefunden. Link erwacht in einem Bett im Haus von Marin und ihres Vaters. Dieser gibt dem Helden seinen Schild zurück, den er angespült am Strand gefunden hat. Link macht sich auf das Dorf zu erkundigen und begibt sich zum Strand, wo er auch sein Schwert wieder findet. Link freundet sich mit Marin an, die fasziniert von ihm ist und seinen Berichten von Dingen fern der Insel. Sie selbst hegt den Wunsch, die Insel eines Tages zu verlassen, um die Welt zu erkunden. Von einer weisen Eule erfährt Link von seinen bevorstehenden Abenteuern. Um die Insel wieder verlassen zu können muss er die acht Instrumente der Sirenen finden, die in Dungeons versteckt sind. Nur mit all diesen Musikinstrumenten kann er den Windfisch aufwecken, der hoch auf einem Berg in einem riesigen Ei ruht. Allerdings stellen sich Link zahlreiche Albtraumwesen entgegen, die ein Erwachen des Windfisches verhindern wollen, um über die Insel herrschen zu können. Nach und nach erfährt Link, dass die gesamte Insel mit all seinen Bewohnern und Gegnern, nicht real ist, sondern nur im Traum des Windfisches existiert. Dennoch bleibt der Held in dieser Traumwelt gefangen, sollte er den Windfisch, einer Art geflügeltem Bartenwal, nicht wecken. Am Ende des Spieles, nachdem der Windfisch erwacht ist, verschwindet die Insel Cocolint. Link, der die Gefahr mit der Insel zu verschwinden überstand, findet sich auf Treibholz auf dem Meer treibend wieder. Er blickt gen Himmel und sieht über sich den Windfisch hinweg fliegen. Wenn man nie gestorben ist, erblickt man zuletzt noch eine Möwe. Diese ist Marin, die sich nun ihren Wunsch, die Welt zu sehen, erfüllen kann und überall für die Menschen singt. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Der junge Hylianer Link, der im Kokiri-Wald aufgewachsen ist, wird von schlimmen Albträumen geplagt, was ihn als Auserwählten vor der Ankunft von etwas Bösem warnt. So kommt es, dass der Deku-Baum seine Hilfe braucht, da Ganondorf, König der Gerudos, auf seinem Weg zur Weltherrschaft den im Besitz des Deku-Baums befindlichen Heiligen Stein braucht, diesen aber nicht bekommt. Nachdem Link ihn gerettet hat, wird ihm seine Bestimmung offenbart: Er muss Hyrule vor diesem Monster retten. Mithilfe seiner Fee Navi soll er nun die Heiligen Steine aufsammeln, um an das Masterschwert zu kommen, welches die Kraft besitzt, das Böse vom Antlitz dieser Welt zu verbannen. Er erhält das Masterschwert, verschafft aber damit auch Ganondorf Zugang zum Heiligen Reich, welcher nun Hyrule ins Verderben stürzt. Der Held ist noch zu schwach, um das Schwert zu führen, und wird deswegen für sieben Jahre im Heiligen Reich behalten. Sieben Jahre später wird Link vom Weisen Rauru geweckt, der Links Seele versiegelt hatte, bis er alt genug war, um Ganondorf entgegenzutreten. Rauru erzählt Link, dass alle sieben Weisen fähig seien, Ganondorf im heiligen Reich einzusperren, Ganondorf aber die anderen sechs Weisen behindere. Link macht sich auf die Suche nach den anderen sechs Weisen und trifft dabei die vermummte Gestalt Shiek, die ihm hilft. Nachdem Link fünf Weisen gefunden und befreit hat, trifft er erneut auf Shiek, die sich ihm als Prinzessin Zelda zu erkennen gibt. Prinzessin Zelda ist die siebte Weise. Sie erzählt Link, dass das Herz von Ganondorf unausgeglichen ist, so dass das Triforce in drei Teile zerfallen ist, wie es in Legenden vorausgesagt wurde. Ganondorf besitzt das Triforce der Kraft, Zelda das Triforce der Weisheit und Link das Triforce des Mutes. Mithilfe von Zelda besiegt Link Ganondorf sowie dessen Reinkarnation Ganon und die sieben Weisen verbannen Ganondorf in das ehemalige, nun verwüstete heilige Reich. Zelda nimmt die Okarina der Zeit an sich und sendet Link wieder sieben Jahre zurück, damit er seine Kindheit nachholen kann. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Die Intro-Sequenz des Spiels gibt die Geschehnisse des vorhergehenden Zelda-Titels Ocarina of Time wieder und setzt mit der Handlung daran an. Der junge Link wird in einem Wald vom Horror Kid, einem kindlichen Kobold, überfallen und seiner Okarina beraubt. Das Horror Kid trägt die Majoras Maske, ein beseeltes, böswilliges Objekt, welches die Handlungen seines Trägers beeinflusst. Bei der Verfolgung des Diebs gerät Link in eine Welt namens Termina. Das Horror Kid verwandelt ihn in ein kleines Deku-Kind, ein humanoides Pflanzenwesen. Link findet sich kurze Zeit später innerhalb eines Uhrturms in Unruhstadt wieder, einer zentral in Termina gelegenen Ortschaft. Hier trifft er auf einen reisenden Maskenhändler, der sich als eigentlicher Besitzer von der Majoras Maske zu erkennen gibt und Link anbietet, ihm im Tausch gegen seine gestohlene Maske in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zu verhelfen. Der Maskenhändler gewährt für diese Aufgabe einen Zeitraum von drei Tagen. Im weiteren Verlauf stellt sich heraus, dass das Horror Kid den Mond auf einen Kollisionskurs mit Unruhstadt beschwört und dass der Einschlag mit dem Ablaufen der vom Maskenhändler vorgegebenen Frist von 3 Tagen zusammenfällt. In der letzten Nacht vor der Endzeit gelingt es dem Deku Link, das Horror Kid zu konfrontieren und sich seine Okarina wieder anzueignen. Mit seinem Instrument ist es ihm möglich, drei Tage durch die Zeit zum Zeitpunkt seines ersten Treffens mit dem Maskenhändler zurück zu reisen. Der Maskenhändler lehrt Link, wie er sich mit seiner Okarina aus seiner Deku-Gestalt befreien kann und erwartet, im Gegenzug die Majoras Maske von Link zu erhalten. Als er feststellt, dass Link diese nicht bekommen hat, beschwört er ihn, die Maske zu beschaffen, um größeres Unheil abzuwenden. In seiner menschlichen Form als Waffenträger ist es Link nun gestattet, die Stadt zu verlassen. Er erkundet das Land und sucht vier großangelegte Tempel auf, in denen es jeweils einen Wächter zu besiegen gilt, um einen von vier Giganten zu erwecken. Diese Giganten stellen die Schutzgötter von Termina dar. Um Zugang zu den Tempeln zu erhalten, muss sich Link mit den Problemen der an dem jeweiligen Tempel ansässigen Bewohner auseinandersetzen und deren Vertrauen gewinnen. Hierfür hat Link die Möglichkeit, seine Gestalt zu verändern, um sich bei den einzelnen Völkern als Angehöriger auszugeben. Nachdem Link alle vier Giganten erweckt hat, tritt er dem Horror Kid erneut gegenüber. Mit einem Lied beschwört er die vier Schutzgötter aus den vier Himmelsrichtungen herbei, die gemeinsam den Mond in seinem Fall auffangen und ihn über der Stadt in die Luft stemmen. Majoras Maske gibt sich als Individuum zu erkennen und löst sich vom Horror Kid, den Schwächen seines Trägers überdrüssig. Die Maske gelangt in das Innere des Mondes und erhöht dessen Gravitation, was die Kräfte der vier Giganten zu übersteigen droht. Link folgt der Majoras Maske in den Mond und fordert sie zum Kampf auf. Nach Links Sieg kehrt der Mond in seine Umlaufbahn zurück. Der Maskenhändler nimmt die nun leblose Maske in Gewahrsam und Link verlässt Termina. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Der niederträchtige General Onox entführt das Orakel der Jahreszeiten, die schöne Tänzerin Din, und verbannt den Tempel der Jahreszeiten und den dort aufbewahrten Stab der vier Jahreszeiten in eine andere Welt. Ohne Din und den Stab gerät das Wetter im Land Holodrum völlig durcheinander, und Link macht sich zu ihrer Rettung auf. Dazu muss er die acht Essenzen der Natur finden, um dem mächtigen Maku-Baum zu alter Stärke zu verhelfen. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Die böse Zauberin Veran nimmt das Orakel der Zeit, die schöne Sängerin Nayru, gefangen. Mit ihrer Hilfe will sie die Vergangenheit ändern, um auf ewig die Macht über das Land Labrynna zu erlangen. Link muss die acht Essenzen der Zeit finden, um mit Hilfe des Maku-Baumes Nayru und Labrynna zu retten. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Der böse Hexer Vaati entführt Prinzessin Zelda. Um sie zu retten, nimmt Link das Schwert der Vier an sich, woraufhin er sich in vier Links teilt. Gemeinsam müssen diese nun die Fee des Waldes, die Fee des Eises und die Fee des Feuers aufsuchen, damit diese dem vervierfachten Helden die Schlüssel zu Vaatis Palast geben um den Finsterling das Handwerk zu legen. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Als seine Schwester von einem riesigen Vogel entführt wird, bricht der junge Link von seiner Heimatinsel Präludien auf, um sie zu retten. Im Verlauf seines Abenteuers stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass er Ganondorf aufhalten muss, der erneut nach dem Triforce strebt, und deswegen Mädchen entführt, die Prinzessin Zelda ähnlich sehen, da sie ein Triforce-Fragment besitzt. Darunter Links Schwester, welche ihr ebenfalls gleicht. Link muss drei heilige Kugeln (Deamonts), alle acht Triforce-Splitter sowie das Master-Schwert finden, um dieses mit Hilfe von zwei Weisen in ihren Tempeln zu alter Stärke finden zu lassen, bevor er sich Ganondorf im finalen Kampf unter der Wasseroberfläche im versunkenen Hyrule stellen kann. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Prinzessin Zelda wird von Vaati, einem bösen Dämon, versteinert. Link macht sich abermals auf, sie zu retten und findet im Verlauf seiner Reise die sprechende Zipfelmütze Ezelo, welche die magische Fähigkeit besitzt, ihren Träger schrumpfen zu lassen. Ezelo ist in Wirklichkeit ein Zauberer und Vaatis Lehrer. Er wurde von seinem Schüler in diese Mützenform verhext, als er ihn beim Stehlen erwischte. In miniaturisierter Minish-Form stößt Link daraufhin auf das Volk der Minish, welches ihn fortan auf seiner Reise unterstützt. Außerdem kann er Fragmente (in Form von in zwei Hälften geteilten Münzen) vereinen, mit denen man verschiedene Ereignisse hervorrufen kann. Das eigentliche Ziel ist aber, dass er das heilige Schwert mit Hilfe der vier Elemente wiederherzustellen, nachdem Vaati es zerstört hatte, um damit Prinzessin Zelda zu retten. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Um dem bösen Hexer Vaati Einhalt zu gebieten, muss Link sich das Schwert der Vier zunutze machen, das ihn in vier Links teilt, die zum Bestehen des Abenteuers kooperieren müssen. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Das Spiel beginnt mit dem Auftreten der Hauptperson namens Link, der sich in einem kleinen Dorf namens Ordon als Ziegenhirte verdingt. Neben dem Zusammentreiben der Ziegen und kleineren Hilfsdiensten genießt Link die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit des kleinen Örtchens, als sein Freund, der Schwertkämpfer Moe, ihn beauftragt, ein von Moe geschmiedetes Schwert an den Königshof nach Schloss Hyrule zu bringen. Noch bevor Link diesen Auftrag ausführen kann, wird er von Monstern niedergeschlagen, die sowohl die Tochter des Bürgermeisters als auch die anderen Kinder aus dem Dorf entführen. Nachdem Link wieder zu sich gekommen ist, versucht er, die Spur der Übeltäter aufzunehmen und steht schließlich vor einer riesigen, fluoreszierenden Wand – dem Eingang zum Schattenreich. Viel Zeit zum Staunen bleibt ihm aber nicht, denn er wird blitzartig in das Schattenreich hineingezogen. Kaum dort angekommen, macht Link auch schon eine merkwürdige Metamorphose durch und nimmt die Gestalt eines Wolfes an. Unser Held wird gefangen genommen und nach Schloss Hyrule gebracht. Im dortigen Verlies trifft er auf eine ungewöhnliche, schwebende Kreatur namens Midna, mit deren Hilfe es ihm gelingt, aus dem Verlies zu entkommen. Anschließend begegnen Link und Midna Prinzessin Zelda, die berichtet, wie es zu der seltsamen Verwandlung von Hyrule kam. Der selbsternannte König der Schattenwelt Zanto stellte sie vor die Wahl zu kapitulieren und Hyrule den Schatten zu übergeben oder alle Bewohner Zantos Wut und somit dem sicheren Tod preiszugeben. Zelda kapitulierte und Hyrule fiel in die Schatten, in denen die Menschen nur als geisterhafte Wesen existieren. Von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen versteckt sich Zelda in einem Turm und schickte Midna aus, um etwas zu unternehmen. Diese fand Link, der sich in den Schatten nicht in einen Geist, sondern „nur“ in einen Wolf verwandelt und erkannte ihn als Auserwählten, dem die Macht innewohnte Hyrule zu retten (und Midnas eigenen Wünschen zu entsprechen). Midna und Link fliehen aus dem Schloss Hyrule. Die Schattenwelt hat sich mittlerweile fast bis zum Dorf Ordon ausgedehnt. An einer Quelle nahe dem Dorf trifft Link auf den Lichtgeist Latoan, der ihm von den anderen Lichtgeistern berichtet, die über Hyrule wachen. Latoan berichtet, dass Zanto ihnen das Licht nahm um ihre Gebiete in den Schatten zu stürzen. Links erste „richtige“ Aufgabe ist es nun, die anderen drei Lichtgeister (Phirone, Eldin und Ranelle) wieder auf die Bildfläche zu verhelfen. In den jeweiligen Regionen müssen zuerst Schattenkäfer gefunden und ausgeschaltet werden, um ein magisches Artefakt namens „Tiegel des Lichts“ zu füllen. Im Anschluss daran wartet ein Dungeon darauf, erkundet zu werden. Midna, die Link dabei begleitet, ist derweil auf der Suche nach einer Waffe, mit der sie Zanto vernichten und ihr Schattenreich retten kann. Selbstverständlich befreit Link die Lichtgeister und schlägt sich auch durch die Dungeons, außerdem findet er die entführten Kinder von Ordon in dem Dorf Kakariko in sicherer Obhut eines Priesters so dass schließlich alle Schattenkristalle, die man in den Dungeons erbeuten konnte, in Midnas Händen liegen. Doch kaum erscheinen die beiden wieder an der Quelle von Ranelle, erscheint Zanto und verbannt den Lichtgeist zurück in die Schatten. Link wird somit wieder zum Wolf und bekommt einen Nachtkristall in den Kopf eingepflanzt. Danach erweckt Zanto den Lichtgeist Ranelle wieder zum Leben und dieser stürzt sich auf Midna welche die geballte Macht des Lichts zu spüren bekommt. Zanto verschwindet wieder und Midna ist so stark geschwächt, dass sie dem Tod nahe ist. Link macht sich abermals auf den Weg nach Schloss Hyrule, um Prinzessin Zelda aufzusuchen. Diese opfert ihre ganze Kraft und überträgt sie auf Midna. Als letzten Tipp gibt sie Midna und Link noch den Hinweis mit auf den Weg, dass der einzige Weg zu Links alter Gestalt das sagenhafte Masterschwert sei. Link findet das Schwert schließlich nach diversen Rätseln, Irrungen und Wirrungen im Heiligen Hain, einem uralten Waldstück. Midna schenkt Link endlich reinen Wein ein und erläutert, dass der einzige Weg, um Hyrule zu retten und Zanto aufzuhalten, über den so genannten Schattenspiegel führt – ein uraltes Artefakt, das die Götter von Hyrule einst als einzige Verbindung zwischen dem Schattenreich und Hyrule hinterlassen hatten. Link erfährt, dass sich dieser Spiegel in der Gerudo-Wüste befindet und macht sich auf um die Wüstenburg zu erforschen. Als Midna und Link endlich in der Spiegelkammer ankommen, müssen sie leider feststellen, dass die Weisen des Spiegels den Spiegel schon in vier Scherben zerbrochen hat. Eine davon befindet sich noch an Ort und Stelle, aber von den drei anderen fehlt jede Spur. Es folgt noch der Hinweis, dass Zantos Macht wohl von Ganondorf abstammen soll. Nach langen Reisen und vielen Dungeons finden Link und Midna schließlich die Spiegelfragmente und auch den Weg ins Schattenreich. Am Ende der Reise wartet Zanto, über den man erfährt, dass er eigentlich König geworden wäre, aber in der Thronfolge übergangen wurde, weil seine Augen angeblich eine ungeheure Machtgier widerspiegelten. Außerdem wird das Geheimnis um Midna gelüftet – sie ist die Prinzessin der Dämmerung (Twilight Princess), die von Zanto in ihre gegenwärtige Gestalt gebracht wurde. Auch Zanto muss sich letztlich den präzisen Schwerthieben unseres Helden geschlagen geben, und tritt seine letzte Reise nach Hyrule an. Mittlerweile stellt sich heraus, dass Ganondorf von Anfang an hinter der ganzen Geschichte steckte. Er war es auch, der das Schloss von Hyrule mit einer magischen Barriere umgab. Mit Hilfe von Midna die sich dank der Schattenkristalle in ein riesiges schleimiges Wesen verwandelt, kann die Barriere durchdrungen werden, wodurch es für sie und Link möglich ist, ins Schloss vorzudringen. Nachdem sie endlich den Thronsaal erreicht haben, folgt der Kampf gegen Ganondorf. Mit vereinten Kräften von Link, Zelda, Midna und Links treuem Pferd Epona wird Ganondorf schließlich besiegt. Die Lichtgeister entschließen sich, Midna ihre alte Gestalt zurück zu geben. Nach einem bewegenden Abschied verlässt sie die Lichtwelt von Hyrule und zerstört die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Welten mit einer Träne. Link und Epona kehren nach Ordon zurück. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Die Handlung ist nach den Ereignissen in The Wind Waker angesiedelt. Der Protagonist Link (der Name ist frei wählbar) ist mit dem weiblichen Piraten-Kapitän Tetra und ihrer Mannschaft auf hoher See unterwegs. Auf ihrer Reise geraten sie in einen Nebel und treffen auf ein Geisterschiff. Tetra sieht sich das Schiff genauer an und wird entführt. Als Link ihr auf das Schiff folgt, um sie zu retten, fällt er jedoch ins Meer. Als er auf einer Insel wieder erwacht, wird er dort von Fee Ciela und ihrem Großvater gefunden. Von ihm erfährt Link, dass er die drei Geister des Mutes, der Kraft und der Weisheit finden muss, um Tetra zu befreien. Um die drei Geister zu finden, muss er vier Seekarten aus dem Tempel des Meereskönigs finden. Beim Betreten des Tempels kann er Kapitän Linebeck retten, der ihm fortan sein Schiff zur Verfügung stellt. Da der Tempel allerdings verflucht ist, und jedem, der ihn betritt, nach und nach Lebensenergie aussaugt, benötigt Link die Kraft der Phantomsanduhr (engl. Phantom Hourglass). Mit ihr kann Link sich eine Zeit lang (anfangs zehn Minuten, bis 25 Minuten erweiterbar) im Tempel aufhalten, ohne das ihm Energie abgezogen wird. Nach jedem erfolgreichen Bosskampf wird die Uhr um zwei Minuten erweitert. Mit der Kraft der Geister gelingt es ihm schließlich Tetra zu befreien - allerdings ist diese versteinert. Cielas Großvater gibt seine wahre Identität als König der Meere preis und Link erfährt von ihm, dass er das Monster Bellamu töten muss, um Tetra zu befreien. Aber um Bellamu überhaupt verletzen zu können benötigt er das legendäre Phantomschwert. Der Schmied Sauz kann das Phantomschwert schmieden, benötigt allerdings drei Stähle, die den drei Völkern, den Goronen, den Anouki und den Menschen gegeben wurden und allesamt auf den umliegenden Inseln versteckt sind. Nachdem er die drei Stähle gefunden hat und Sauz das Schwert geschmiedet hat, macht sich Link zur finalen Begegnung mit Bellamu tief im Tempel des Meereskönigs auf. Nachdem Bellamu (scheinbar) besiegt wurde, stürzt die Höhle, in der der Kampf stattgefunden hat, ein. Cielas Großvater kann Link in letzter Sekunde auf Linebecks Schiff teleportieren, und mit seiner neu gewonnenen Kraft Tetra ins Leben zurückholen. Plötzlich taucht jedoch Bellamu wieder auf und entführt Tetra auf das Geisterschiff. Link und Linebeck können das Schiff durch Beschuss zum Kentern bringen und gehen an Bord. Bellamu greift Linebeck an, und verwandelt ihn in einem Phantom-Ritter. Nachdem Link ihn (und damit auch Bellamu) besiegt hat sind Linebeck und Tetra wieder frei. Im Abspann stellt sich heraus, dass Link und Tetra in einer Art Parallelwelt waren, und in der echten Welt nur zehn Minuten vergangen sind. Als Link am Horizont Linebecks Schiff sieht, weiß er, dass sein Abenteuer kein Traum war. Soul Calibur 2 Link besitzt außerdem einen Auftritt in Soul Calibur 2, allerdings nur auf der GameCubeVersion. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:The Adventure of Link Kategorie:A Link to the Past Kategorie:Link's Awakening Kategorie:Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Majora's Mask Kategorie:Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Four Swords Kategorie:The Wind Waker Kategorie:The Minish Cap Kategorie:Four Swords Adventures Kategorie:Twilight Princess Kategorie:Phantom Hourglass Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Soul Calibur 2 en:Linkes:Link